With Arms Wide Open
by cdraco
Summary: Harry is a reformed rake that is now happily married to Draco and eagerly awaiting the birth of their first child. Features Lucius & Narcissa, Draco close to the twins, and a devoted Dobby. follows Harry's Dirty Little secrets  mpreg  AU no voldie


**Beta:** **noscrubs12345***  
**Title**: With Arms Wide Open  
**Rating:**PG  
**Word Count:** 7,869

Prompt: Also written to comply with harrydracompreg at livejournal's prompt of Baby's First Christmas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement

* * *

It would probably be best if you read Harry's Dirty Little Secrets first, but all you need to know is:

This is an AU. Voldie never existed. Harry's parents did die in a car crash, and Harry was still raised by the Durselys. He was still the youngest Seeker in a century, and while Draco and he had altercations in school, they were far more light-hearted and more teasing than acerbic.

HDLS finished in February, and we rejoin the pair in May.

Harry is the first to discover it and it's not because he's observant. He's actually known for being quite oblivious. He realises it when he's admiring the Potter family tree. There, on the thoughtful gift his husband had given him last Christmas, a red cord symbolising marriage joins him and Draco, but he notices there is another connection. Dipping between them is now a small name plate that reads 'Name Undetermined Potter-Malfoy.' He backs away from the mantle where it hangs until the back of his knees hit the couch and he lets himself fall back onto the soft cushions.

He recognises the connection is the same for the countless other couples on the tree. His own name hangs between James and Lily. That new addition can only mean one thing. Draco is pregnant.

Harry is suddenly filled with anticipation, which is in turn made small by fear. The two emotions battle it out inside Harry with the ferocity of a tennis match. He doesn't know what to think. They'd only been married three months and already they were going to be parents. He thought back to a year and three months ago when he had just been another playboy, sowing his wild oats all over the wizarding world with no intention of settling down.

All it had taken was a few paternity claims launched against him for the Ministry to invoke some very archaic laws, making him marry the highest bidder. Draco had won him, and so had begun a very tiring and emotional few months where Draco had tried to get Harry to love him and the inevitable fall out when Harry fought tooth and nail against admitting he had fallen for his former schoolmate.

Now here they were happily married, all of that behind them, and now they were going to be facing a whole new set of issues. They were going to be responsible for another human being. A little, defenceless human being that would depend on them for everything.

He wondered if Dobby changed nappies.

'He would if Draco asked him,' Harry decided. The elf had a soft spot the size of a continent for Draco. He'd worked for the Malfoys for generations, as many house elves had before him, and had been the blond's playmate since infancy. Draco had earned his love with his sweet nature and the way he treated him as an equal and won his unwavering loyalty by setting him free when he was three.

The only problem was that the elf was extremely protective of Draco and had hated Harry because he had caused Draco pain throughout the course of their relationship. But Harry guessed he had to be grateful he didn't call him 'dirty Harry Potter' or 'lazy Harry Potter' any more. Nowadays he simply stuck to 'Potter' and left him to his own devices.

"What's wrong?" Draco joined him on the couch, concern written all over his face.

"I have to tell you something." A shuttered look came over Draco and Harry hastened to reassure him. "It's not bad. At least I don't think it is?" He looked away for a moment, trying to decide how to go about it.

Actually, it was kind of amazing. During the fight with the Ministry over the paternity claims, he'd given no thought to the children or being a father. He had only felt trapped, but now he found himself hoping the baby would have his husband's eyes and maybe his hair, too. He was actually looking forward to seeing Draco's belly swell and meeting their child, he realised.

"It's good. Definitely good," Harry confirmed aloud to himself.

"Just tell me so I can make that assessment." Draco poked his shoulder to hurry him along, getting impatient and a little concerned with the flow of emotions on Harry's face.

"Draco, you're pregnant," Harry announced.

Harry's eyebrows shot up in his forehead when he was answered by laughter. "Are you taking the piss? I think I would know if I were pregnant." Draco rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

"I'm serious," Harry insisted. "Come, I'll show you." He lifted him gently from the couch with two hands and brought him to the mantle to show him his findings.

Draco looked where Harry was pointing and then his hand fell to his stomach, his face frozen in shock.

"But how? I've taken my contraceptive potions every month," Draco murmured.

Harry shrugged. He couldn't tell what his husband was feeling besides shock and confusion.

"Well nothing is one hundred percent effective. Are you happy about this?" he asked uncertainly, watching him trace the new name plate with his finger.

"It's a little sooner than I would have planned but I can't say I'm regretful," Draco reassured him, reaching for his hand and resting their joined hands on his still flat stomach.

X x x X x x X

Telling the family goes as expected. Molly is over the moon but quick to go from congratulating them to sending reproachful looks at Percy and Oliver, who'd been married for six months and had made no mention of babies.

"Mum, I just finished the internship to be a law wizard. I want to at least get some experience under my belt before we even start talking about kids," Percy tried to reason with his mother.

"Maybe Ginny can give you one," George proposed with a slick smile.

"Don't you dare, young lady!" Molly turned immediately to her only daughter. "Not unless you marry first." Ginny had been living with boyfriend Tom Riddle, much to the displeasure of her mother, and had made it clear she had no intention of marrying just yet.

"I won't. Not thinking about kids in the slightest," she reassured her mother before hugging Harry and Draco. "I am ready to be an aunt though. Congratulations, guys."

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

"Group hug!" The twins cried, covering Draco from both sides and squeezing him between them.

"Get off!" Harry could hear Draco mumbling.

"But we're so happy! Our blond brother is giving us a niece or nephew!"

"We've been waiting for so long, Fred."

"I know, George, but look! We didn't have to resort to giving them fertility potions. Draco did it all on his own."

"Well, Harry helped." George wiggled his eyebrows comically.

"It's a little odd that you two mention fertility potions," Draco starts, still between them but no longer being hugged. "My mediwizard says that a substance I came into contact with in your workshop is what counteracted my contraception potion."

At their suddenly pleased smiles, grey eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You better have had no prior knowledge this would happen," Draco warned the two men.

"Can't say we did."

"How were we to know you'd show up mid-experiment?"

"But….Hey, Draco, does that mean we can tell people we're responsible for you being preggers?"

"Of course not, Nines. Now you need to find out what caused that reaction before we release the new product. All we need is to get into litigation over surprise pregnancies."

"But Percy can represent us and get his first case!" Fred argued.

"Yeah, it would be high profile and he would get to work with his loving family," George added

"Number three has better things to do than clean up your messes," Draco shot the idea down immediately.

Harry laughed, accepting one of the floating champagne glasses and sipping it back all in one go. He'd always found it funny that Draco still called the Weasley siblings by the order in which they'd been born, with the twins referred to as "the Nines" as they were fourth and fifth in line.

He really loved seeing his family getting along with his lover.

Telling his in-laws was not unpleasant either.

Lucius and Narcissa's marriage was a tumultuous one. While Narcissa had been pregnant with Draco, she'd discovered her husband had been unfaithful and had turned away from him. Twenty-six years later, it seemed like they were finally moving past it. He still thought Draco had something to do with the new developments, but all he would admit was that, by moving out, he wasn't coming between them anymore.

While they were not overly friendly, it seemed they had made progress from griping at each other constantly to managing cordial conversations.

Draco's mother had let loose a happy squeal, cracking that cold elegance she was known for under the weight of her son's news. Lucius hid a smile at his wife's enthusiasm behind his hand, but Harry saw it nonetheless.

Lucius shook his hand in congratulations. "Take good care of them."

Harry nodded, watching his glowing husband patiently listening to his mother's flurry of advice and demands that she be involved during the process.

He guessed that Draco would never really stop being a mummy's boy. Not that he would dare say that observation out loud.

This was going to be some adventure.

X x x X x x X

The First month

It dawns on Draco as he's retching into the toilet for the fourth time that week there are some very unpleasant side effects to being pregnant.

He brushes his teeth and cast a freshening charm on his breath before stumbling back to bed.

"Here, Master Draco." Dobby appears at the side of his bed, carefully laying a cool cloth against his face.

He longs for Harry so he can take care of him, nurse him until he's better. But Harry is not due from Quidditch practice for hours, and he's not feeling so poorly that he would have to bother him to come home earlier.

"Does Master want Dobby to get Potter?" the elf asks knowingly.

"No thank you, Dobby. I'm just going to rest a moment and then go to the shop."

Becoming a partner in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had begun as a simple business deal. He had believed the twins had great potential, and now, three shops later, the business had grown and so had their unexpected friendship.

Last October, he had filled in with Harry and his Quidditch teammates when the staff was incapacitated from another experiment gone wrong and there had been no one to open the shop. He'd been surprised at how enjoyable he had found the experience. He'd proposed to the twins that he build an extra office over the flagship store in Diagon Alley so that he could conduct his business and, at the same time, not feel so lonely like he did in his flat.

He smiles appreciatively when Dobby efficiently swaps the warming towel for a fresh, cool one, and decides as his eye lids grow heavier and heavier he won't be going in today.

The Second Month

The morning sickness hadn't abated, and he was growing weary of losing his meals. He felt tired and ill; the miracle of life should not feel like he had been struck down with a disease.

"Has he eaten anything today?" Fred whispered the question loudly to George.

"Some of the crackers I brought him, but he only threw them up later."

"What should we do?"

"Stop talking about me as if I can't see you in the doorway" Draco orders half-heartedly, lifting his head from his folded arms.

"You look awful."

"You should go home," they say in sync.

"I don't want to go home. I'll feel the same, but I'll be alone," Draco can't help but whinge.

"I thought you would say that. That's why I brought this." Fred steps out the doorway and grabs something off to the side. It turns out to be Harry.

"Oh, love." Harry went over to his husband, who was slumped over his desk, pale face twisted with misery.

"Come on." Harry drew him up slowly, pulling him to rest his head against his chest. Draco let out a tired sigh.

Fred handed him Draco's briefcase, and both twins patted the blond gently on the back.

'We'll ring Mum. She probably has an idea."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I should probably call Narcissa too."

That same evening, Molly and Narcissa came together to bring him teas and remedies until they came across the right combination of tea and crackers that finally seem to settle his stomach.

Draco watches Harry prepare the tea at his bedside, carefully following the notes left for him. As long as Harry is there to take care of him , he can deal with the more unpleasant moments.

Third Month

As soon as he manages to keep food down, he starts to show a little. He's always been slim, and the rounded appearance of his belly seems foreign to him.

Harry loves it, though, and loves to spend time rubbing the swell, lifting his shirts so he can see it, rubbing the smooth flesh with his Quidditch roughened hands. It's during a visit to the Burrow that Harry forgets himself and bares his belly for his habitual rub when Molly walks into the room.

"Oh, you're showing!" She rushes over to get a better look. "Just a little, but you can already tell. You should probably start on creams to prevent as many stretch marks as you can," she says matter-of-factly.

"Pardon me?" He pushes away from Harry and looks at the woman now sitting across from them.

"Stretch marks, dear. It happens to everyone. Just think of them as battle scars for bringing your child into this world," Molly tries to soothe.

"Is there any way to stop it?" He isn't going to entertain the thought of his flawless skin becoming striated without fighting to prevent it.

"It's not that bad, love. I've had seven children and most of mine faded after the pregnancies." Molly tries again, exchanging worried looks with Harry, who has never seen his husband quite so frazzled.

Draco stays in thought for a while, then realises that there is something he can do.

"You want me to create a potion to prevent stretch marks?" His godfather's eyebrow was raised disbelievingly.

"Yes, it should be simple for you as brilliant as you are," Draco cajoled, practicing his sweetest smile and adding a head tilt for effect.

"Oh, stop that!" Severus ordered. "I am a Potions Master, not a beautician. Should you be in need of a stretch mark cream, I suggest you go to the market and purchase some."

"But Mrs Weasley says that they don't always work, and she should know. She has bore seven," Draco emphasised, trying to get him to understand his dilemma.

"Please, Severus. This could be my birthday present."

Severus looked at him intently for a while, and Draco was starting to fidget under his stare.

"Okay, I'll make it, but you'll have to go to Diagon Alley and bring me back ingredients."

"That's fair," Draco agreed.

He left shortly thereafter with the list and spent the next two hours going all over Diagon Alley, resorting to different apothecaries and shops to find all his godfather asked for.

He re-entered the house and quickly found Severus in the lab. He carefully set the items he'd appropriated on a table.

"Here you go," Severus extended a white potion.

"What is it?" Draco asked, shaking the vial. The consistency seemed thick.

"What you just asked me for."

"But you said you needed the ingredients first," Draco answered, confused.

"I just said you needed to obtain some ingredients. I never said that I needed them to make this frivolous concoction," Severus corrected in a manner very reminiscent of his days as a professor.

"You are your mother's son. Actually, your vanity comes from your father as well. I've never seen a man so preoccupied with his hair," Severus muttered, brushing aside his own stringy locks. "Your mother asked for the same thing when she was pregnant with you. I've had this batch ready from the moment you told me you'd conceived." Severus laughed at the flummoxed expression on his face.

"Now, go on. It's not good for you to be out so late, especially with those dizzy spells I hear you've been having." There was concern hidden in his gruff voice.

"It was only the once," Draco countered, but impulsively gave his godfather a quick hug before leaving for home.

Fourth Month

Having avoided the horror of stretchmarks, he is taken by surprise when his bowels decide to rebel on him. His mediwitch, Susan Bones, explains that there are a lot of hormones flowing about and constipation is a normal part of pregnancy. He doesn't discuss this with Harry because he's not ready to discuss these sensitive matters with him. He finds out anyway.

Shockingly, it's Dobby that gives him away.

The house elf is concerned about him, and very bluntly tells Harry he hasn't seen Draco use the bathroom with the same frequency as before.

"Oh, I read this in that book Hermione gave me," Harry says. "Are you constipated?"

Draco's face burns with humiliation.

"Hey, it's perfectly normal," Harry reassures him.

"That's what Bones said," Draco muttered.

"What can we do?" Harry replies decisively, and it's his take charge attitude that helps Draco relax.

"I should drink a lot of water, eat a lot of fruit and raw vegetables, and exercise."

"Okay, well...Dobby, you can make sure that Draco gets a lot of water and the food he needs, right?"

For once, the elf is quick to reply to Harry. "Yes, I'll make sure Master Draco gets what Master needs." Dobby nods three times in succession, and Draco can already see the elf chasing behind him with trays full of fruits and vegetables.

"And after my morning jog, I'll wake you up so we can walk around the neighbourhood together," Harry proposes. "How does that sound?"

Draco just goes to his side and leans against him. "I love you," he says simply.

Harry smiles warmly, kissing his forehead.

The indignity of his problems with constipation are swept out of the window when Draco realises that the fluttering in his stomach is not gas, but his child's moving.

"Can I feel?" Harry requests immediately when Draco tells him; both men are disappointed when Harry is not able to detect the movement inside of him.

"Give it time," his mother tells him when he complains to her later while they eat.

"When was Father able to feel me move?" he asks, taking a bite of his fruit salad. Dobby is still on top of providing him with nutrition, even popping up in this exclusive restaurant to feed Draco food from home.

Narcissa cleared her throat, looking away. "We were not on speaking terms by then."

He chewed softly on a slice of strawberry while he pondered that. He knew his mother had been pregnant when she'd found out Lucius was unfaithful, but to not have allowed him the experience of feeling his son move made him feel sorry for his father. It still upset him to remember the look on Harry's face when he'd been unable to feel the baby.

"How is your roommate?" he asked.

The term brought a smile back to her face. "Your father is fine. Not nearly as aggravating as usual, although he insists on reading in my sitting room with me instead of his office."

Draco smiled. It seemed his father was taking advantage of Draco's absence, setting himself as a presence until his mother saw him as desired company.

Fifth Month

He's experiencing some discomfort in his lower abdomen and suffers from backaches, though Susan comments that his long ingrained perfect posture prevents a lot of the back pain he would otherwise have. He and Harry are scheduled for a scan this month that can possibly reveal the sex of their baby.

It is the most amazing experience-the spell allows them to see the baby through his now opaque belly. The view centres only on the inside of the womb, and they are able to see the baby yawn and stretch within the confines of its temporary home. Harry clings harder to Draco's hand, eyes unmoving from the image of their child.

The sound of their baby's heartbeat fills the room, and they are content to watch the baby twitch and move until Susan gently asks them if they want to find out the baby's sex.

"Okay, penis or vagina?" Fred asks immediately the next day when Draco goes to the office.

"Must you be so coarse?" Draco's been a little sensitive about what people say around him now that he knows the baby is hearing a lot more from the outside world.

"All right, is it a boy or a girl?" George asks, jumping into the room.

"We're having a boy," Draco informs them.

"Yes!" The twins give him one armed hugs. They jump about the room setting off confetti and noise makers, making Draco wonder just how much it is they've won from the gender pool.

Six Month

Draco was fat.

He didn't care how people tried to placate him, he knew he was fat. His stomach was distinct enough that strangers would notice right away and comment on his pregnancy.

"I just don't understand why all these strangers just smile at me when they see I'm pregnant. It's not like they have anything to do with my son."

"It's the miracle of pregnancy. They see life growing," Hermione tried. "I can't wait until I begin to show." She had recently discovered she and Ron were expecting their first child.

"No, I think they're smiling because I'm fatter than they are," Draco replied decisively, laying back against the couch where Molly had insisted he rest with his feet up.

Harry laughed, catching his remark when he entered the room. He gently lifted his feet before sitting on the couch and resting Draco's feet in his lap. "You're not fat. They smile because you're beautiful and you're practically glowing."

Draco warmed at his sweet lie and gave him a look from beneath his lashes, and Harry knew exactly what he wanted. He took off Draco's shoes and began to massage the slightly swollen feet, smoothing the arch and rubbing the aching heels. Draco closed his eyes in pleasure. Harry knew how to give the best massages.

"Have you felt the baby move yet?" Hermione asked, fondly watching her best friend so attentively taking care of his husband.

"I have been able to detect little flutters, but even Harry can feel him now," Draco replied, smoothing a hand over his rounded stomach.

"It's so cool, Hermione," Harry grinned.

"And Potter here has taken to singing to him at night even though he can't carry a tune," Draco teased, lovingly rubbing his husband's cheek.

"Hey, we can't all sound like you. Besides, Susan says it's good to sing to him now because when he's born he'll recognise the music and it will comfort him," Harry informed Hermione, and she smiled at his enthusiasm. She was familiar with that information, having read about it in one of her pregnancy books.

"He'll love having you sing him to sleep," Draco assured him, patting the hand Harry rested on their son.

"That's why people smile at you, Draco. You're just too cute." Watching the two men together made Hermione so happy that her friend had been able to place his past behind him and embrace the love the blond so clearly had for him.

Seventh Month

As time went by, he only became bigger, but he had come to peace with his weight gain. He surrendered to the inevitable. Why fight it? There was nothing to be done. Usually after he had such a train of thoughts in his head, the rational side of him spoke up. All the weight gain meant was that his son was growing and getting stronger each day that passed.

The other plus was that while he and Harry sat in the waiting room and listened to the other expectant parents complain about stretch marks exploding from their hips and over the arches of their bumps, he had the relief that his own round moon was perfectly smooth and flawless. He wondered if his godfather would be willing to market the product. Maybe under an alias, because he doubted the Potions Master would attach his name to it. Which reminded him that he had to get more potion, and enough to share with Hermione.

Another proof of his son's increasing size, besides the obvious expansion of his stomach, was how vigorous his kicking was becoming.

He'd been sitting in his mother's sitting room with his parents when his son decided to determine just how much room he had in there, twisting this way and that and punching out. Draco smothered a groan, rubbing his hands over his stomach, trying to get him to stop.

"Apparently, he's auditioning to be a Beater in there," he told his parents in explanation.

His mother looked uncertain for a moment, then she surprised him.

"Draco, you should let your father see how strong he is."

He thought back to their conversation in the restaurant and the revelation that his father had never been able to feel his movements. He motioned his father over and took his hand, surprised to feel it tremble a little. Draco guided the hand to the area where his son was kicking. Lucius's hand bounced off a bit with the force and he looked at Draco in fear.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"A little, but he doesn't do it for long. He usually settles down when I sing to him or massage my stomach," Draco reassured him.

Lucius placed his hand tentatively back on, feeling the gentle push on his palm. Draco looked at his mother, watching his father and his wonderment, noticing a softening in her suspiciously bright eyes.

His wished he could scream at them, "Forgive each other! It's obvious you still love each other!" but he knew twenty-six years of separation was a lot to work through.

He just hoped they just kept moving forward.

Eighth Month

He is ready to meet his son. He finds himself very uncomfortable and short of breath. It's a strange feeling, and he is ready to get his body back. More than anything, he wants to finally hold the little person he's been carrying under his heart.

"I can't wait to meet you," Harry says, rubbing his hands over the large expanse of Draco's stomach. They're sharing a bath together, Draco laying back against Harry, hoping to relax his tense muscles. This last month they'd been unable to have full on sex, but they made sure to enjoy any intimacy they could, from pleasuring each other with their mouths to massages or just enjoying baths together.

"We should really decide on his name," Harry suggests, playing with the damp strands of Draco's hair.

"I already have one in mind," Draco confides, lapping water over the exposed moon of his belly.

"Really? What?"

"I was thinking James for your father and Scorpius for my mother's family."

"James Scorpius Potter-Malfoy," Harry tries it on his tongue.

"What do you think?" Draco asks drowsily.

"It's perfect." Harry kisses the side of Draco's neck, but he barely stirs.

When the water starts to cool, he reluctantly wakes his husband enough so he can slip out from behind him and lift him out of the tub, calling for Dobby just to be certain he doesn't drop his precious load.

He and Dobby had come to an agreement these past months. Apparently, Harry had proved he really loved his master, and he had slowly begun to warm up to him. He seemed to be convinced of Harry's devotion after the fifth time the man and elf had to rearrange the nursery because Draco didn't like the way it looked and Harry had done so without complaint.

Which was a big relief, because he knew Draco really cared for the house elf, and once their baby was born he would be helping as well.

He tenderly dried Draco before dressing him in loose boxers, tucking him under the sheet on his side and positioning his pillow between his knees. It was too early for him to sleep, but he lay beside him, content in holding him and resting a hand on his belly, feeling the motions of his son squirming beneath the skin.

Nine Month

Decorating for Christmas was not the easiest thing to do when you were thirty-seven weeks pregnant. He feels uncomfortable all the time, ungainly though he hasn't gained much weight save the twenty pounds that all seem to be centred on his stomach. He is tired of being pregnant, longs to see his feet again, and is more than ready to hold James in his arms. He's taken to trying to coax his son to be born, promising him he will have more room to kick and will have a large family to coo over him and spoil him. It doesn't work though, and he resigns himself to waiting until James is ready.

So of course it happens when Harry is away playing an important match.

He's adjusting the festive candles on the coffee table, and it's only two weeks into December but the house was all ready to receive the holiday. This is the second Christmas he and Harry will spend together, and he decided to do up the tree in silver and red decorations. In the green, lush branches, elegant silver snowflakes dance around jolly red Father Christmases. The combination of the two men is represented in their choices of ornaments all throughout the tree.

There is only one thing that could make it better: the most important ornament of all. It was a silver star suspended from a crimson satin ribbon about as large as his palm. He had the spell ready to add his son's first picture and engrave his name and date of birth below. It currently rested in its velvet lined box on their night table.

"Master Draco, Gred and Forge are here," Dobby announced, popping up beside him. He looked up at him with big, hopeful eyes and offered, "Does Master Draco need more fruit? Something to drink? A pillow?"

"I'm fine," Draco answered even though his back was in a good need of a massage. Maybe he would ask the Nines for one...

"Draco! We heard you were bored so we came to visit you." They bounded into the room. They were the brightest things in the room with their loud purple shirts and gold ties.

"Wow! You're huge!" They framed him as they liked to do and patted his belly.

"We're also here on baby watch," Fred announced.

"Waiting for you to pop, which looks like it could be any moment now." George poked lightly at the round belly.

Draco pushed his hand away. "I can only hope. I don't know how your mother carried you hellions at the same time. I'm fit to burst with just one."

"Mum was made for breeding," Fred shrugged.

"Yup. As Dad explains it, he barely looked at her and she was caught with Bill," George added.

"She is fertile," Draco agreed.

"You got pregnant pretty quickly too. Thanks for that. We haven't heard a peep from Mum about marriage for a while now."

"And Ronniekins helped the cause now that our mastermind is expecting." The twins were brimming over with satisfaction. Their mother was notorious for lecturing them at every family gathering, hounding them to get married and settle down.

"It's funny you mention that. I'm still not convinced you didn't set off that experiment on purpose..." Draco looked closely at their faces to gauge their reaction, but they don't give themselves away. It really had been fortuitous that he would come into contact with one of the only agents that could counteract his contraception potion.

"Nooo, we wouldn't mess with you. We've heard rumours about the things you can do." Fred nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, having a Potions Master on your side must be really convenient."

Draco thought back to his godfather's intervention during his tumultuous courting with Harry and couldn't help but agree. There was a lot a Potions Master could do. Ss he liked to boast, he could bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death if he wanted to. He smiled a bit; his godfather definitely had a flare for drama.

"It can be," Draco answered them with a mischievous smile, "so comport yourself with respectability."

"We will," both answered at once, trying their best innocent expressions.

Which made him wonder what James would grow up to be like. Would he cause all sorts of mischief and pout at him in apology, practicing that same look these two grown men tried to employ? He felt for the millionth time the yearning to give birth and meet this little miracle.

"Let's watch a movie," Fred suggests, jumping up from the couch. "We brought Inception, and if that won't distract you, I don't know what will."

Dobby was quick to bring him a pillow and throw, helping him arrange himself more comfortably for the movie.

He would have probably enjoyed the movie if it hadn't been for the twinges he started experiencing forty-five minutes into it. He rubbed at his belly, working through the Braxton Hicks contractions, those teases he'd been experiencing for the last month. He tried to concentrate on the movie, becoming restless as there was a dull ache in his back that would not go away no matter how he positioned himself. His shifting about also had him losing parts of the movie and he didn't understand what in the world Eames and Arthur were up to.

"What the bloody hell!" A sudden pain had him curling forward.

The twins ran to his side, both asking if he was all right, but he couldn't answer for a moment until the pain in his lower abdomen eased.

"What's happening?"

"I think I'm in labour," Draco gasped.

"Do you think that you can hold back until the movie finishes? It was getting good," George tries to tease, but tenses when Draco's head whips in his direction.

"Of course we can always catch it later," he says quickly. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Get Harry," Draco gets out. "Fred and I will go ahead to St Mungo's."

"Dobby!" He sits up throwing the blanket off his legs.

The elf quickly appears. "Yes, Master Draco?"

"Please bring my bag and inform my parents." With Fred's help, he heaves himself up off the couch and makes his way to the door. Fred grabs the bag when Dobby reappears and helps Draco into his coat. They make it down the stairs of the stoop slowly, Fred's arm wrapped firmly around Draco's waist, not wanting to risk anything despite the anti-slip charms.

The redhead takes the keys to the car from Draco and can't help commenting, "It's sad you got rid of the Lamborghini."

"You can't fit a car seat in it, and it's not proper for an infant. Besides we still have the Ferrari," Draco replies, reaching for his seat belt.

They make it to the abandoned store front and park off to the side. They already have a notice me not spell because the sight of a pregnant man is sure to cause havoc on the London streets. They go up to the front window and speak to the dummy; it's quick to respond and soon they're walking straight through the window.

When Harry arrives, still completely in uniform, they've settled Draco in his private room and administered a potion for the contractions. Harry is scourgified and redressed in a clean robe courtesy of Draco's mediwitch.

"Draco." Harry is finally allowed to rush to his side, catching his hand and kissing him softly on the lips with a tender smile. "He's ready then?"

"I think the horrible pain in my side is a good indication." Draco smiled ruefully.

"I'm sorry, all of you can't be here. Say your hello's and off you go to the waiting room," another healer instructs the overflowing amount of Weaselys in the doorway. Fred manoeuvres his way in with the water Draco had requested before he's ushered out as well. They all yell out encouragements, and Draco wonders when he'd been adopted by the boisterous family, but is glad that he has been.

His parents are allowed a little more time and his father wishes him luck, smoothing back his hair from his forehead. It's strange because his relationship with his father is just becoming what it should be and now he is becoming a father himself. Lucius hands the healer the recuperation potions Severus had brewed himself and indicates they are the ones to be used after the procedure.

His mother kisses his forehead and whispers encouragements; she looks at Harry and how he stands guard at his bedside, a devoted sentry if she ever saw one, and she whispers in her son's ear, "You were right to give him a chance."

When they're alone, Susan calmly goes over the procedure, much as she has in her office as they drew closer to the birth. A cloth floats, blocking their view of the procedure, but Draco knows she will begin by gently using her wand to cut an incision across the bottom of his stomach. Harry's hold on his hand tightens, and Draco squeezes back when he feels the tell-tale pressure of the cut and the strange sensation as they work to free their son. Draco focuses on Harry; he looks scared, but he offers Draco a smile that's meant to reassure and gives him a kiss.

The first cry that announces their son has joined the world is loud and strong, and he tears his gaze toward the curtain.

"Harry, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Harry looks a little uneasy and glances at Draco for permission or encouragement-he's not sure which-but he nods.

The cries have decreased in intensity, but are still audible. Draco waits impatiently, accepting the potions distractedly, and he can feel the strange sensation as his skin knits together. Susan appears around the curtain holding a bundle close to her chest.

"He's been dried, but we'll wait until he has a little time with his bearer before we bathe and weigh him."

"Okay, Harry, help Draco shift his robe." Harry smiles and gently separates the lapels of his robe, allowing Susan to gently lay the nude baby on his bare chest.

"See, all better, young man. No need to cry," she says softly. James does seem to calm in his new position.

"Draco, the wounds healed up beautifully, not a trace it was ever there. I really need to talk to this godfather of yours," Susan says. "I'll leave you guys alone to get to know each other a little better. I'll arrange for a bottle to be sent in case he's hungry."

She doesn't wait for a reply. The two enraptured men are not likely to give her one. Harry lightly traces a small palm and gasps when the minute fingers close tightly around it.

"Just like the book," he says excitedly to Draco, who laughs at the silly comment.

"He's so beautiful. Just perfect," Harry whispers, leaning forward to get a good look at his face.

"No wonder Molly had seven," Draco says finally.

Looking at his son, he is almost confused by how important this little being really is to him. The love that welled in him these last months seems to spill over at just the sight of him. He gently cups his little bald head before smoothing his fingers down his back, resting his hand on the rising and falling back and looks to Harry at loss for words.

"I know," Harry says and leans to kiss first his son and then Draco on their foreheads.

"Thank you," he whispers his voice rough with emotion.

First Christmas

James Scorpius Potter-Malfoy, otherwise lovingly referred to as Jamie, was born on the ninth of December and is three weeks old for his first Christmas. It doesn't matter that he won't remember this day. The adults still flurry about trying to get everything perfect for him. Harry is sure to capture all of it with the brand new camera his husband had given him. They decided to host the Christmas party at their home, even though the manor would have been more accommodating for the amount of family attending. It doesn't matter to the guests, though. There are chairs pulled up anywhere there is space, and Dobby is busy leading the Malfoy elves to ensure that food and drink are flowing without pause.

Percy and Oliver are deep in conversation with Bill and Charlie, catching up with each other. Bill's wife, who is expecting a child of her own, is speaking to Hermione, who seems in full lecture mood, and Fleur is nodding with an intent expression. Molly hovers over her pregnant daughters-in-law, offering tips of her own from her extensive experience. Ginny tries to keep Ron in check as he questions her boyfriend, Tom, and tries to fish for information of his job as an Unspeakable.

There is magical mistletoe that randomly switches positions throughout the concentrated places in their home, causing all sorts of kisses to occur. Sweet ones on cheeks, silly ones on noses (from the twins), tender ones usually for Jamie, romantically drawn out ones and even an odd mirror effect from the twins, who thankfully veer off their route and kiss on the cheek.

"Perverts!" Fred accuses the horrified viewers.

"He's my brother!" George says with false dismay.

Draco always found the darker parts of their humour quite wonderful, especially because it was very Slytherin. That's probably why they got along so well.

Draco sits on the love seat, little James lying on his blanket beside him. He's still hesitant to be separated from his son for too long, but everyone has been wonderful about not demanding to abscond with the infant. They visit and carry him or hold his hand when they come to greet the both of them in corner of the living room next to the tree. James, for his part, seems perfectly content to lie on his tummy, occasionally lifting his head to take in the surroundings now that everyone has greeted him. His eyes had remained a dark blue, though they were sure they would change, and he even had a little bit of hair to boast, little dark tufts that looked alarmingly familiar to the mop on Harry's head. He wore a bodysuit replica of his father's Quidditch uniform, complete with Potter-Malfoy across the back under the number '7.'

Draco saw his mother approaching, and gently lifted his son, cradling him in the crook of his elbow and allowing his mother to take a seat next to him.

"Oh, my love, it's been too long," Narcissa complains.

Draco looks at his father standing behind her and rolls his eyes. "We saw you this morning when you came to drop off Winky and Nibby."

"May I hold him?" she asks plaintively, extending her hands.

"Of course." He carefully shifts his son into her arms, where she cuddles him to her chest. His eyes go to his papa and then up at his grandmother, but he seems content.

Draco watches his father observe his mother with soft eyes, and he once again reminds himself that he is not going to attempt matchmaking or reconciliations, no matter the success he and Harry may have had with Percy and Oliver.

Dobby appears, the crack of apparition no longer startling to Jamie. "I have Master James's bottle."

"Thank you, Dobby." Draco gets an idea and stands up from the love seat.

"Father, would you like to give your grandson his evening meal?" His father's serene face changes with a flash of panic.

Dobby eyes him suspiciously, holding the bottle close. "Lucius doesn't know how. Bad for Master James."

"It's okay. He'll learn," Draco laughs, used to Dobby's impertinence when it comes to his father. He'd been that way ever since Draco freed him, mad on behalf of the little boy he'd been, not understanding why his father never sought him out.

"Sit down. Mother will hold him for you." Draco waits until his father complies before tilting the bottle a bit, testing the temperature on his wrist.

He instructs his father how to coax Jaime into accepting the nipple and moves back to watch his father's first attempt. When he leans forward to feed him, his hand brushes against his mother's, and Draco is quick to catch his parents tense at the contact.

He moves to the larger couch and lets his gaze to wander about the room. Dobby remains close by the baby in case Lucius does something wrong.

Hermione soon joins him on the couch, her hands rubbing her fifth month swell. "Fleur is not that bad," she starts off and then sighs forlornly. "I still hate you both though. Look at you, you gave birth three weeks ago and you're completely back to your svelte self again. Chances are Fleur will too, and here I am five months gone and as large as hippogriff"

He laughs and wonders if he was ever this bad."You look great. You're glowing and your hair looks lovely." She crosses her arms over her chest and gives him a disbelieving look.

"You do. It's that miracle of creating life," he throws her own words back to her and lifts a hand to stop her from hitting him with a pillow. "You look amazing and I'm being sincere."

"You do, Hermione," Harry adds appearing over the back of the couch. He adjusts the lens of the camera, pointing it toward his son and in-laws and capturing a few shots.

"Matchmaking again, are you?" He turns to Draco with a teasing smile, cupping the edge of his chin.

"Trying not too." Draco tilts his head until the side of his face is cradled in Harry's palm. "It's always sweeter when your love is returned voluntarily."

"I love you, you know," Harry whispers staring into his eyes.

"You keep proving it to me," Draco assures him. Their faces tilt and their lips meet, forgetting themselves. Neither notice when Hermione sneaks away.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope that all of you have a great New Year!


End file.
